


A Great Learning Opportunity

by usermechanics



Series: Galarian Hospitality [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pokemon Battle, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Having a masterful Pokémon trainer like Red was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for the citizens of Galar. Because of the increased traffic in the region due to his presence, Professor Magnolia set up a battle pitting Red and Sonia, one of the best trainers in all Galar, against one another for a collegiate lecture and demonstration.Sonia gives him a gift for participating in such a great learning opportunity. (Sequel to A Beautiful Defeat)





	A Great Learning Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to A Beautiful Defeat, but that doesn't necessarily mean that these fics must be read in order; it just adds some context to Nessa's appearance. Plus, I think it's pretty good, so read it if you haven't already [ here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945543)

Once news hit that Red was visiting Galar, all eyes were on the region.

Before that fateful encounter with Nessa, he was believed to be some sort of mythical trainer, one which didn’t actually exist outside of Pokémon academies making up some sort of role model. The most people knew about Red was that he existed, and even then it was based on some rumor by a guy on the internet who allegedly lived in the Johto region, and even then, it was a post that was a decade old. It had been a mistake for her not to have taken a picture of him, just to show that he actually existed; even the top authorities in Galar weren’t dealing with it, eager to shrug Nessa’s comments about him existing aside.

That was, until someone else took a picture of him and posted it on the internet, asking if it was indeed the mythical trainer. Once Nessa was able to see it, and confirm that it was, indeed, Red, that was when the entire region went wild. Any less a man would have flinched at the waves of paparazzi that wanted to take pictures, ask questions, to learn about the greatest Pokémon trainer that there was. People went to the streets in a desperate attempt to take pictures whenever he strolled, eventually leading him into not traveling that much for the sake of exploration. Like before, he went into hiding, trying his best to find a suitable Mt. Silver in the region.

The only thing that could have gotten him out of wherever he was, was for the sake of battling, something that was picked up by some of the ace trainers in the region. It made perfect sense for him to be in Victory Road, a place where only the best of trainers, and the dumbest of them trying for a desperate glimpse of Red, would dare venture.

Once news of that had started to proliferate, it eventually fell into Professor Magnolia’s hands, who had an idea for how to deal with this sudden increase in activity. She thought it would have been a great idea to have him perform a high-level Pokémon battle with another fantastic trainer for the sake of academia. As much as Red wasn’t someone who specialized in Dynamaxing, he was definitely skilled enough to perform a decent exhibition match for a large outdoor lecture. The only issue was that of personal scheduling, which was why, when she found the time, she had arranged a meeting with Sonia.

“I know how much you enjoy battling with Leon,” Professor Magnolia said, “and how you usually come out on top. If it weren’t for you assisting me, you would probably be the champion of the Galar League. That said,” she said as she handed Sonia a piece of paper. As Sonia read it, an invitational for Red to fight at the League for the sake of a fighting demonstration, Magnolia continued: “I feel like it would be best for you to showcase your fighting capabilities against him.”

As if Sonia had any choice in the matter. Even if she did, there was absolutely no way that she was going to deny herself the opportunity to face Red. It was the Pokémon trainer equivalent of figuring out that Arceus was real, not to mention the benefits of battling him would be from an academic standpoint. “Professor, are you sure?”

“The League is already packed for this demonstration. Professors from all over the world will be here, not to mention many of their assistants and students. This is the biggest impromptu academic convention in recent history. It was filled in less than a half-hour.”

“You’ve _ already _sold out the League? What if he says no?”

“Sonia, dear,” Magnolia interrupted before Sonia could stand up in a fit of rage. “There’s nothing more that attracts a good Pokémon trainer than a good Pokémon battle. You’re one of the best trainers that Galar has to offer. I’m pretty certain he won’t say no. I’m willing to bet that he’s at Victory Road, still, so you know where to go.”

As if she had a say. There was no way that she was going to say no to fighting Red, and even if she could, it would be tougher to say no to her grandmother. She was her assistant, and this was her newest task, one that seemed to have been made so quickly and shoddily that she personally didn't expect anything to happen. Yet, that wasn’t an answer she could give, and as such, she stood up.

“I guess I better go and give this to him,” she said, heading out of the room.

“Go get him, Sonia.” She overheard from her grandma as she departed for Victory Road.

* * *

It was much easier to find Red than she personally expected in Victory Road. All she needed to do was find the big crowd in the middle of the cave, with droves of ace trainers sending out their Pokémon just for them to be volleyed around by a Pikachu. The sight was, to put it simply, quite entertaining to watch, but her presence, combined with Red’s fighting, withered out the crowd, with people either scampering aside to head to a Pokémon center or recognizing that there was a professor’s assistant; Sonia never left for Victory Road alone without a reason, and it was obvious why she was there.

Once the Pokémon fighting subsided enough for Pikachu to be able to fight alone, Sonia circled the perimeter of the fighting area until she was right next to Red. She had to hold her composure; it was difficult enough not to get weak at the knees seeing this Pokémon idol in the flesh, but it certainly didn’t help that he looked the way he did: he was tall, muscular, and tanned, the latter of the two definitely because of his globetrotting for the perfect Pokémon fight.

“Excuse me, Red, but can I ask you something?”

Red turned, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he just stared into her eyes as if he was trying to read into her soul. It felt difficult not to stammer in front of him, especially with the intensity in his glare. “I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind a Pokémon battle with me.”

Before Red could sic his Pikachu on her, she thrusted forward the card that Magnolia made for him. “Professor Magnolia thought it would be a great idea to provide a demonstration of a proper Pokémon battle for her students, considering that you were around.”

If it weren’t for the fact that Red took the card out of her hands, she would have ended up a stumbling mess. She felt like she had already, having felt those previous words almost forming a knot in her tongue. She watched as Red’s gaze went down to the card before going back up to meet her eyes. She tried her best to stay calm as he did, up until the moment that he nodded. That was enough to tell her that he had placed it in his mental schedule. It turned out Magnolia was right after all.

“So you’ll be there?”

Once more, he nodded, making sure that Sonia knew that, yes, he was going to show up to this impromptu invitational. That was all she wanted to know, and considering how his Pikachu was still fighting, it was probably for the best that she didn’t have anything left to say about him. With that, she backed out, thanking him for his time and his future presence, before heading out of the cave.

* * *

“Are you ready for the battle of your life, Sonia?”

Sonia, while waiting for the specific time where she was allowed onto the stadium, was in a nondescript green room hidden from the public view. While she was staring at herself in a vanity mirror, Nessa was sitting right next to her, her hand resting against Sonia’s wrist.

“This isn’t as much a battle as it is a learning opportunity,” she said. “I wish it didn’t feel like I have all of Galar watching me, however.”

“Red is a tough battler,” Nessa remarked. “I was surprised that he was able to get through all of his team with just that Pikachu. If you could knock that out alone, then I’d be very impressed.”

“I hope so, Nessa,” she said, reaching for her hand so that she could give it a slight squeeze. “It wouldn’t be educational to lose before I could knock out a single Pokémon. It makes me kinda nervous.”

“Oh, once you’re done with this fight, you don’t have any excuse to be nervous,” Nessa leaned in, raising her eyebrows up and down in a rather suggestive manner.

Sonia chuckled at Nessa’s eyebrows. “Just what do you mean by that?”

The slightly languid nature Nessa gave off ceased, immediately straightening herself before leaning in and whispering in Sonia’s ear about her personal experiences with him. She told her all about the back room, and the mating press, and how delicious he tasted, and how he was probably more unstoppable and feral than that Pikachu could have ever been to her Pokémon. The more she heard, the redder her face got, and the more she heard, the more she rubbed her thighs together.

“Nessa, I love you, but I don’t believe a single word of what you’re saying. There’s no way you did that with him,” was her immediate response when Nessa pulled away. “I doubt he was able to make someone like you have difficulty walking.”

“Believe me! It actually happened! Before I gave him my badge, I led him into the back room and did that with him!”

“I doubt it.” Sonia said, standing up. Nessa took it as a prime opportunity to run her fingers along the outside of her thigh, letting her fingernails trace slightly into her denim.

“All you would need to do to prove me right is to sit on his lap and congratulate him,” she said, coyly reaching up to take a handful of her derriere. “No way anyone could resist the best body in Galar,” she added with a giggle. “You could definitely use it to good use on him.”

“If that’s true,” Sonia said, “I’ll make sure to do it better than you did.”

“If you’re going to do that, then maybe I should join you…” Nessa trailed off, her fingers taking a copious amount of her ass and giving her a squeeze, much to Sonia’s surprise.

“Nessa! Stop that! I have a battle to get to!” As much as Sonia wanted to sound serious as she said that, she couldn’t help but let out a bit of laughter. It wasn’t her fault that Nessa teased her so. “I need to focus on that, and you telling me all of this is not helping me!”

“He’s a monster of a fighter, you know. Make your show more flashy than anything else, because I’d be surprised if anyone could put a dent in that Pikachu. If anyone could defeat it, though, it’d be you.”

“Thanks, Nessa,” Sonia remarked, only to have their conversation interrupted by knocking on the door. She headed over to the door and opened it, only to see Leon and Professor Magnolia standing there, both of them with wide smiles on their faces.

“Are you ready, Sonia?” They asked, practically in unison.

Sonia nodded, stepping out of the room and following them through the corridors that connected the green room to the stadium proper. As she walked, she could hear a “I’ll be cheering you on from the stands” from Nessa behind her. She didn’t even flinch in turning to face Nessa and thanking her while maintaining her stride, and once she looked forward she was blinded by sunlight: she was finally outdoors.

Even with the size of the stadium, Sonia was able to feel that there wasn’t a single empty seat. Uproarious applause had not begun to describe the reaction of the crowd when they saw Sonia, their darling and representative of the best Pokémon fighter one could be. Compared to even the biggest of lecture halls and auditoriums, the cheering felt slightly overwhelming. Even in the cool autumn air did she feel a bead of sweat rolling down her temple.

However, in the grand scheme of what was going on, none of those people mattered; once the only other who did arrived, the crowd exploded in cheers loud enough to evolve a Whismur. Sonia partially wanted to cover her ears, but she didn’t, lest she show a bit of weakness in front of her unmoving, undaunted opponent. He didn’t even stare at anyone else as he entered, his attention focused only on her and the fight that was about to occur. Even his Pikachu looked angry, eagerly taking its spot a few feet in front of him in preparation for whatever was to come.

All Sonia could do was pull out a Pokéball and pray.

“Drednaw, I choose you!”

Prayer was perhaps the best thing that Sonia could have done, as the moment her Pokémon was sent out, Pikachu was already running towards it, and in those moments did Sonia hear Red speak for the first time.

“Double team!”

While Pikachu was dashing, Sonia saw it starting to change directions. It started slowly, but the more Pikachu ran, the more she was seeing double, then triple, then quadruple. Despite the multiple Pikachu that looked like they were running around, Sonia kept her composure, commanding that her Drednaw use a water pulse if it wanted to survive much longer in combat. It obeyed, spraying circular pulses of water around its body, with some of the Pikachu even getting caught in the waves. Sonia smiled, thinking that she had finally gotten an attack in on him.

That was, until she saw Pikachu, quite literally, using her water pulses as stepping stones, hopping on them as if it were some sort of hopscotch. Sonia’s eyes widened as it approached her Drednaw, immediately commanding that it use a water gun to shoot the Pikachu away. It didn’t work, and that Pikachu she so feared was able to send, via a thunderbolt, more volts than a water-type should be allowed to suffer in one move.

Sonia was surprised to learn that Drednaw had not completely suffered, still being upright after the shocks had subsided. Despite that, it was paralyzed, its immobility being the course of its downfall as it was unable to escape yet another shock that ended up fainting it.

Thirty seconds had passed, and Pikachu had claimed its first victim. Not even caring about the carnage that it caused, Pikachu returned to Red as if it had done nothing. Despite it, Sonia kept her composure, sending out her next Pokémon, Garchomp, a ground-type which she had expected that rat not to be able to toast.

As it turned out, Nessa was completely right about his fighting. During any earthquake Garchomp made, Pikachu leaped high into the air, landing right when the earthquake ended. Any boulder that it threw in an attempt to strike it out of the air ended up as a landing pad, using it to get closer to its attacker before sending an iron tail through it. Even if it were just a scratch, Sonia wasn’t able to get her Garchomp to attack Pikachu, leading into a tussle where it did nothing but sliced her creature apart with an iron tail until it, too, fainted.

It wasn’t terrifying to see Pikachu tear a water Pokémon apart; that’s exactly what it should have done, as an electric-type. Seeing Pikachu deliver the same carnage to a ground type, alternatively, was enough for Sonia to step back. Type coverage wasn’t going to be a cheap-shot; hell, some of the youngest in the stadium could have thought easily that Pikachu was immune to ground, and not the other way around. Two out of her three were down already, and all she could do was pray that she could get some power out with a Dynamax.

She also hoped that Nessa didn’t show him this in advance.

Red was undaunted when Sonia sent out a Tyranitar. He didn’t even flinch as the band on her wrist started glowing, and how that glowing was in sync with how Tyranitar was glowing, and growing, from a moderately large Pokémon to a 30-foot kaiju. Red wasn’t scared of it. Not even Pikachu flinched.

And at that moment, Sonia knew that she was screwed.

Pikachu ran up Tyranitar as if it were scaling a tree, digging its claws into it and scratching with every movement upward. Despite the minimal damage it did, Tyranitar still let out a yell that could have been heard throughout all of Galar (primarily due to its size) and started smacking its leg, trying its best to get that rat off of it. As long as it made one solid strike, that Pikachu was out, and Red would have had to pull out another Pokémon.

That was not the case. Judicious use of double-team made it difficult for Tyranitar to make that sort of hit, and whenever it did, it just ended up striking itself in the leg instead, hurting itself as if it were confused. Sonia could only watch with a mix of horror and awe as Pikachu climbed up Tyranitar’s leg, completely unhurt, before striking with a volt tackle that went from its hip to its opposite shoulder.

Despite the damage, Tyranitar stood tall, as tall as it could, as it tanked the strikes, scratches, iron tails, and volt tackles that Pikachu ravaged it with. It was the only thing that it could do, as whenever it attempted to attack Pikachu, it got out of the way, leaving Tyranitar to hurt itself for more damage than Pikachu could have ever done. The only time the chain was broken was when the Dynamax ceased, leaving Tyranitar to shrink and for Pikachu to finish it off with a final thunderbolt.

In five minutes, the so-called best trainer of Galar looked like an amateur. She could have sent out Caterpies and it would have been a show just as entertaining. The only spectacle was watching Pikachu run around Tyranitar; she was just glad that in her horror she had drowned out the cheers that the entire stadium was giving to Red, and now that there was nothing left to observe besides Red’s Pikachu returning to its perch on his shoulder, she could only wallow in the cheers that were meant for her opponent. She lost, fair and square; it was impossible for her to contest.

* * *

Sonia could feel her heart beat hard inside her chest as she knocked on the door to Red’s green room. She couldn’t help but hear Nessa’s words as she stood there, knocking. She was completely right about him thus far, about how hitting that Pikachu could have been considered a miracle and how he was one of the most unrelenting fighters in the world. No wonder why people wanted to see him fight; he was in a league of his own, as she knew from her Tyranitar’s reduction into a mess. So much for being her ace.

And as Red opened the door, Sonia smiled, tilting her head up so that she could meet his intense, undying gaze. She couldn’t help but think about undoing that jacket of his and giving him another notch in his belt, especially as she let herself take glimpses of the tight black shirt underneath his jacket. “Red, is it?” She said, her voice almost trying to be syrupy.

Red nodded.

Sonia stepped closer, letting a hand rest against his hip. “Well, I wanted to congratulate you on such a good fight.” As much as she wanted to elaborate, she kept thinking of lines that she could say--and get away with--in her head, until one that actually made sense came up. “Surely, you must have some sort of secret to make your Pokémon that strong.”

Red still said nothing, instead resorting to reciprocation of the hand on his hip, resting his own on hers. Sonia swayed slightly, feeling herself choking up against her racing heartbeat. “Maybe there’s a way for me to thank you for such a fight, one that you might be familiar with?” Sonia leaned in, letting her hefty chest press against his; she almost wanted to purr at the feeling of his hard pectorals against her breasts.

Red didn’t need any more encouragement from her; after what happened with Nessa, and how well she treated him, it was unsurprising that even the region’s top trainer had wanted such a taste of him. With that, he pulled her into the room and shut the door behind them, making sure to slam her against the door loud enough for the hingles to rattle slightly.

His rough prelude did nothing to stop Sonia, who only hungered more for him as she was slammed into the door. Her thoughts of Nessa’s words stirred in her head, almost ready to apologize to her for not believing them at first. How would she have known that he was actually like this, ready to take control of her. It made perfect sense, considering the cold, brutal calculations that he performed in battle, and how they transferred here, with his hands taking handfuls of whatever he wanted before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers in a kiss.

Sonia struggled as Red’s tongue entered her mouth, letting that dominant, masculine flavor overcome her senses. Even as his tongue thrust in her mouth, trying to make purchase inside as much as he could, she couldn’t help but try to wrap her tongue around his, as if a precursor to other events to come. She never could, as his tongue pushed hers into a corner of her mouth whenever she tried, and occasionally, on the times where she thought she actually had a chance of wrapping her tongue around him like she wanted, she felt a large, muscular hand smacking her derriere. 

Sonia tensed for a moment. Red was not going to fuck around with her, and neither was she to him. Her hands glided up and down his sides, sometimes straying away so that she could spread his jacket wider. In any moment where she pulled away from Red’s lips, she took full attention in adoring his muscles with her fingers, pressing the tight cotton into him almost as if she wished it weren’t there.

Red reciprocated such contacts, each rub across his abdominals equalized with taking a handful of her ass. Sonia pushed her hips back into his hands, trying her best for him to take as much as she wanted. As she did, she pushed her chest into his, almost as if to make a recommendation that her chest was just as delectable and grabbable as her ass. He responded by pulling away from her lips, leaving her whimpering for the few seconds that his lips weren’t somewhere on her body.

Red’s lips felt like magic coursing through her body, each of his kisses feeling almost like a display of his power. Each felt so rough, making her whimper as he descended down her jawline and to her neck. Once she felt his lips pressing against her neck, she threw her head back, ready to take in whatever oral assault he wanted to provide.

Sonia’s moans reverberated against Red’s tongue the moment it made contact, making slow, rough pushes upward. As he licked, she raised her leg up, cocking it aside so that she could lean in and press her crotch against his. She was able to feel the bulge forming in his pants, and she hoped that he was able to feel the heat which was radiating through her crotch. If not, then a slight rocking of her hips helped him feel it, complete with a warm friction which earned her another spank from him. She loved it, howling at the feeling and pushing harder into him as if to ask for another.

However, Red refused. Instead, his hands traveled upward, making sure to take the hem of Sonia’s shirt with him when he ran his hands up her chest. Sonia grabbed the shirt for him, taking it off herself while Red took a few moments to appreciate her breasts, ready to spill out of her large, aqua bra. His large hands weren’t enough to contain them either, especially not with the rough squeezes that he languished her breasts with. It didn’t matter to her, though; she kept letting out moans of endearment, telling him to keep going.

As he busied himself with her tits, Sonia reached behind her back, doing her best to undo the clip that contained her chest. Once she did, her bra flew into Red’s hands, which he immediately tugged downward so that he could take a good look at her pale-pink nipples, each decently perky and big. He lowered himself to take one of Sonia’s tits in his mouth, with his free hand massaging the breast that he wasn’t kissing at.

“Fuck,” Sonia whimpered, trying her best to retaliate, but what was there to retaliate to? Certainly, there wasn’t a way for her to take the upper hand now that he was busily sucking upon her breasts. Part of her wanted to embrace the adoration she was receiving, but the other part was curious to see just how much of the rumors were true. She was able to feel the growing size of his member against her clothed cunt, feeling a kind of bloat that she didn’t expect to feel. He was definitely big, and he was supposed to be the one receiving the prize, instead of letting him enjoy her tits.

Sonia smirked as she figured out her next move, one which required Red to pull away; as she did, Red sent a hand across her chest, as if spanking her tits. She responded in kind by coyly pressing a finger against his lips, like she wanted to pacify him. She quickly gave him a kiss to his lips, before reciprocating the descent that he made on her, barring the licks that he gave her. Instead of that, Sonia’s descent went further down, hands stirring down his chest and her lips following, even if he couldn’t feel it given the fabric covering him. Still, he hissed, which was good enough for her.

Once she was where she wanted to be, on her knees, with her eyes level with his crotch, she reached for the button with one hand, the other trying to grope his member from between his legs. As she did, she planted languid kisses against his crotch, hoping that the feeling transferred through the cloth and into his skin. Once his button was undone, Sonia pulled down, exposing his dick to her, semi-erect and see-sawing from how hastily his pants were undone.

Sonia’s eyes widened. Her jaw dropped. Certainly, Red couldn’t have been that big and not at full mast. She tried her best to wrap her hand around it, her fingers cramping slightly as she reached around. And she could feel it growing in her fingers, just as she was becoming acclimated to it. It was almost unbelievable _ that _ rumor about him was true as well; she let everything Nessa said about him come to the forefront, and that the myriads of myths of him being as good a sexual partner as he was a battling partner.

Sonia brought her attention back to his cock, tentatively pressing kisses against its underside. She wanted to see just how big this could become. She wanted to know just how much she was going to _ feel _ it inside of her. She weighed his balls in her free hand, desperate to know just how much he was going to fill her up with his seed. It almost felt unreal having such contact with it, but its heavy stench and flavor were real, were distinct, and were further clouding Sonia’s better judgment.

This wasn’t the professionalism of a professor’s assistant. No, she kept that for the demonstrations, where there were people watching her and she was supposed to be giving lessons. It was the opposite, now, with her on her knees waiting for Red to teach her a lesson about improper foreplay. Even if she was immaculate, she would allow it: nothing, in her mind, could be good enough for this cock.

That didn’t stop her from trying.

“It’s so big…” Sonia huffed in awe, letting her hot breaths dissipate against Red’s crotch. And that it was: despite the little stimulation that she had given, Red’s cock had grown to its full size, standing proudly even with her fingers trying to have a hearty grasp around it. Had it been a picture from Nessa, she would have accused her of dynamaxing. Naturally, she received no response, not even a thrust of his hips as she grew accustomed to his dick and started running her fingers along the shaft.

As the feelings of awe started to wane, having grown used to its size in her hand, hunger settled in, one which was a definite response to having cock so close to her. Even before she could even consider slipping him into her mouth, she hovered above his cock, just for her to drool her saliva all over it like it was some sort of lubricant. It worked, to an extent; Sonia’s fingers easily smeared the liquid all over his cock, letting some of it coagulate around his balls.

She knew that it would ruin the taste of him on his first entry, but she didn’t care. Rather, she looked upward, her eyes wide and dark with lust, hoping to see something similar glaring down at her. The sight of Red doing so, with the same intensity and that slight undercurrent of lust, was more than enough to hypnotize her. It was as if Red was telling her she wanted it, and nothing else, and she agreed, opening her mouth as wide as she could to show Red what his new fuck-hole was going to look like.

And, with her mouth agape, she lowered herself and pushed his tip deep within the confines of her mouth. Her eyes watered at the taste and how much of her mouth he filled. Despite that, she felt the urge to carry on, pressing forth and closing the distance between his balls and her chin without much of a hassle. She effortlessly pushed forth, demonstrating the lack of a gag reflex which came with fucking her mouth as she felt his tip pushing at the back of her throat until it slipped in. Sonia looked up with tear-stained eyes, as if finishing her demonstration and showing that she could, indeed, deep-throat him. She could only hope that he liked it.

Sonia thought about that for a moment; how could he not? The sight of his cock being swallowed effortlessly by her, the pampering of her tongue against his underside, the hefty pressure she suckled with, enough for her cheeks to hollow and bulge with his shape, how her throat massaged his tip: anyone lesser a man would have spilled his seed in Sonia’s throat, but Red didn’t even seem to throb--Sonia silently thanked that; a man of his caliber would probably choke her out with the thickness of his spunk.

In the case that he was not enjoying it, Sonia stuck her tongue out, pushing her jaw open even more so that her tongue could make an attempt to caress his balls. She made sure to press the hand on his balls closer to her mouth so that her tongue could take more of it in. She couldn’t help but squirm at the feeling of his balls churning, full of that delicious seed she craved the more he was inside her. The only thing that could have stopped her was her needing air, which was the sole reason why she pulled away; not even being able to do that, she fluttered her tongue around his tip while she regulated her breathing, making sure to attack his slit every so often in the case that she could get a good taste of his precum. Sadly, she didn’t receive that reward from him, instead continuing to lap at his tip as if it were her own lollipop.

“Fuck,” Sonia huffed once more before resuming her duties, making sure that Red had her hair in his hand so he could adjust her bobs whenever he wanted. It wasn’t something that he did much, letting Sonia have free reign of her bobs while her hands crawled up and down his belly. He didn’t need to tell him how he should be worshipped: Sonia’s did perfectly well for him.

That was, until Sonia started to slow down. Figuring that to be unacceptable, Red pulled on Sonia’s hair, slamming her into his groin so that his balls smacked heartily against her chin. Setting the pace for himself, he hoped that Sonia could keep up.

Sonia did more than that. Feeling Red taking control of the thrusts, she slowly rotated herself around, resting on her elbows once her back was to the ground and her tits to the sky. She wanted him not only to see how his thrusts could be seen in how her tits jiggled with each collision, but the sight of his cock bulging out her throat slightly. 

Sure, it smeared a bit of her mascara as her eyes watered, but she didn’t care; she only gave a tap out when, once more, she felt herself growing out of breath. He pulled out of her, leaving Sonia to play with only the thick dollops of spit that leaked from her lips and served as the last contact points between her lips and his shaft. She sat upright again, letting that drool dribble down her cheeks and to her tits.

“I’m sure Nessa’s shown you all the best ways Galarians thank the trainers they like,” Sonia huffed, sitting on her knees but with her thighs perpendicular to the ground, so her tits were pressed up against his shaft. “But I’m pretty sure my tits are better than hers,” she said as she grabbed his shaft and slapped her tits with it. 

She loved the feeling of her saliva being smeared from his cock onto her tits, but what she loved more was how it felt to feel that thick piece of meat in between her tits, wrapping her hefty chest around his dick and letting his upward thrusts expose his tip and some for her. Leaning in, Sonia opened her mouth, as if leading those thrusts directly into her mouth.

Whenever Red thrusted downward, Sonia made sure to lean down to make sure she could keep in contact for slightly more time. When it was too far away from her lips, she lashed out her tongue, trying to twist it around his shaft whenever she could. If that was impossible, she returned to licking at his slit, and she let out a moan when she finally tasted that precum she oh-so desired. No matter where he was, Sonia had a plan to make sure her mouth treasured every inch of dick not sandwiched between her tits, and that deliciously salty tang was her reward for her diligence.

“Come on, Red, give it to me,” Sonia mewled, the few moments where she avoided worshipping his dick with her tongue for the sake of getting his spunk out of him. There wasn’t anything else that she could have possibly wanted more out of him; even the thought of being stuffed completely with his cock didn’t seem as appealing as making a show out of his semen all over her. She squeezed her tits around him even harder, trying to milk him. Between mouthfuls of his cock, she mumbled about how she wanted him to cum in her mouth and to fill her up. She wanted that proof that she used her mouth to make him cum, a reward which thankfully came out in white-hot splurts which coursed from his dick outward.

Each splurt of his seed was white-hot and thick, each reaching out and hitting Sonia in the face. After her first flinch, she opened her mouth, hoping for a decent amount of his spunk to enter her mouth. Her eyes watered at the feeling of his spunk flowing out of him and landing on her tongue, the tang making her feel hotter. She felt like she came a bit during that first taste, but she grew used to it once the ropes slowed down. However, at that point, semen was dripping down both of her cheeks, and her tongue was painted white from his seed.

Unwrapping her tits from his cock, she watched him pull away, a webbing of seed and saliva connecting them until Sonia’s fingers ran themselves along his shaft, making sure to scrape off all of the sticky whiteness that coated him; those fingers ended up in her mouth, collecting his flavor and swishing it around in her mouth.

“Fuck, Red, you taste delicious…” Sonia said, to no reply. There was no need for him to say anything; his cock was still hard and his gaze hadn’t faltered a single bit. It was as if that first orgasm was nothing to him, something which made Sonia feel all the more hazy. This wasn’t the end, and she was at that point where one graze against her clit could have made her cum.

Despite her mess, Sonia stood up, closing her mouth only for the sake of decency; she still swished his cum in her mouth, not bothering to give him a kiss quite yet. Snowballing wasn’t in her plans. It didn’t seem like something that would make Red piston his hips into her. She only hoped, as her fingers dug into her pants and tugged downward, that her next demonstration would have.

Red’s glare went from Sonia’s eyes to her sweltering, reddened cunt, twitching and desperate for any sort of attention. However, Sonia drummed her fingers up her side, moving upwards so that Red’s gaze met hers again, and once she made sure that he was watching, she spat into her hand, leaking out a good amount of his seed into her hand. Once she had done that, she sat down, leaning back so her back was against the ground, and brought that hand coated in his seed to her cunt, eagerly spreading his semen against her folds and painting them white.

“Mmm, Red, don’t you like?” Sonia said. She watched eagerly, waiting for him to make a move as she shoved her cum-coated fingers into herself. She bet that Nessa hadn’t even thought of this when she fucked Red, but it had the effect that she wanted, with Red’s hands tugging downward on her pants and panties and tossing them aside before parting her legs and pressing his cock against her folds.

Sonia screamed as she felt Red push inside of her, almost surprised that even with how wet she was that he could fit. Every millimeter felt like an eternity, even though he had filled her up in a single, fluid thrust. Tightness didn’t matter to him, but the sheer amount of sparks that racked through Sonia’s spine were more than enough to leave her moaning. She grabbed her shoulders, desperate for more.

Her legs had shot up, trying to wrap around his hips, but even that seemed out of her grasp. Instead of a clear motion, her legs jittered instead, not wanting to cooperate. All in a single thrust, and with his hauntingly dark gaze directly peering into hers being enough for her cunt to wrap around his cock, she knew that this was just as much an educational activity as was their Pokémon battle.

Both of them were teaching her how it felt not to just get fucked, but to be completely dominated. That her expertise in the field meant nothing compared to someone with the experience that he had. There weren’t tips to be learned from him, except how to make anyone shudder at the thought of trying to mess with him. She did exactly that, and she was trying her best to wrap her legs around him and even that wasn’t working. Red didn’t allow her to do that; that wasn’t a part of his lesson plan.

And then he started his motions, an endless barrage of hip slams which sent shocks throughout her body. She palmed one of her jiggling breasts, fondling it and giving it rough squeezes in tandem with the harsh thrusts that pushed her into the ground.

Even though she knew he was mortal, the thought that he could have thrusted hard enough to break the linoleum underneath her had passed through her mind. It certainly wasn’t doubtable, considering how each thrust had her cervix kissing his tip. Screams and leg jitters followed, trying her best to look as seductive as possible while Red’s thrusts continued.

In between her screams and pants, with each clap of his hips against her thighs and balls smacking against her asshole, she made an effort to compliment him, about how even his Pokémon battling was nothing compared to how he made her feel. She whimpered constantly, saying his name and trying her best to come up with ways to make it sound hot. Even with how much she lustfully and mindlessly babbled, the smirk that grew on Red’s face was enough for her.

In the wake of his thrusts, Red found the time to press his lips into her, almost uncaring about how his taste lingered in her mouth. It was a setback too minor for him to care about when Sonia’s tongue lavished his with adoration. She lapped at it as if it were his second cock, trying her best to coat it with her saliva to the best of her ability; when she wasn’t, she was directly moaning into his mouth, which he eagerly swallowed with barely any reciprocation. The small huffs that he did let out were like gold to her, savored with each swallow she did to them.

When Red pulled away, Sonia’s mouth was wide open, her tongue sticking out and covering her lower lip. It was, in that moment, his receptacle, and into it he spat, making sure most of it landed on the center of her tongue. It earned him a moan and a languid squeeze around his cock, neither of which were able to cease his motions.

She almost didn’t get how when Nessa said that he didn’t even cum inside of her before she came when he fucked her. Out of all the people she knew, Nessa was the only one who had an endless libido similar to hers. Yet, that didn’t matter to Red, whose thrusts kept going as if that didn’t even matter. He was tapping into the bottom of it, with each bottoming out bringing Sonia closer to her climax.

Those thoughts of Nessa were her last semi-clear thoughts before she came, her legs jittering uncontrollably while her cunt milked him for all that she could. In her lack of clarity, all she could do was feel. She felt his thrusts continuing to dominate her cunt, without any sign of stopping. She felt his hands taking copious handfuls of her tits, and his lips taking one of her nipples as a prisoner. She felt his balls smacking against her ass too many times to count. The one thing she wasn’t feeling, though, was the one thing she hoped to feel: some more of his hot seed spilling inside of her.

Granted, a lesser man would have came just from having her tits around his cock.

As she came to, she cast her tear-stained gaze at Red’s work, hands dutifully brushing the sweat that formed on her body around as his fingers toyed with her. His fingers dug into her, a far cry from the soft touches she gave to his torso, his shirt having been taken off while she was in her libidinous daze. She wanted to kiss, to lick, to do more than to touch; she wanted to lick up every beadlet of sweat that rolled down his abs and down into the mesh of wetness that united their hips. She couldn’t, settling to lick his jawline instead for some of that delicious sweat.

That taste alone was enough to leave Sonia moaning, but those moans were nothing new; the sea of them she made having been the primary soundscape for their sex since his initial penetration. She wished that he knew which each moan was for, and that each of her cunt’s squeezes was but an attempt to milk him even more. She was dazed, trying her best to get her message across, and when she spoke--rather, whimpered--she was surprised she could enunciate enough.

“You like fucking my cunt? It’s yours…” Sonia huffed as she felt a particularly rough thrust from him, her--no, _ his _\--cunt squeezing around him as if desperate to mold to his shape forever. As if she minded; someone of this magnitude deserved every inch of her folds, if not more. She wanted nothing more than for him to mark it as such, even though he seemed unfettered after that first orgasm.

Even as her second climax ravaged her body, she was surprised at how once she came to that Red was still fucking her just as hard. It was like nothing had changed with him, and the only sign that her orgasm even happened was that the sounds of his hips clapping against her thighs grew wetter. He seemed too unfettered to be human, and only the feeling of him twitching slightly inside of her could have proved otherwise. He was just _ that _ good.

Yet, even the best needed moments of reprieve, and Sonia’s eyes widened the moment that she felt Red pushing every last bit of himself into her, his hips plummeting forward even though he was at his hilt. Sonia’s second orgasm had left her too sensitive to the feeling of being filled, and as she felt his cock throbbing inside of her, her cunt responded in kind, milking him at the same frequency while Sonia let out a final, animistic wail that told Red that his cum was worth orgasming for.

Shot by shot of hot spunk filled her, its heat and stickiness far from the masturbatory lube that it was combined with her spit in all the right ways. She loved the feeling of his hot, sticky seed spilling into her and filling every crevice of her throbbing vaginal walls, and how it filled every single one of those crevices. She felt his seed spilling against her cervix, something that would have been outright scandalous had it not been for the perpetrator. She totally wouldn’t mind having one of Red’s kids; hopefully they could help them grow up to be half the trainer as their father.

It’d be yet another great learning experience in this string of great learning experiences.

“...” Red said nothing as he pulled out, the only thing stopping a moderate flow of his cum from leaking out of her cunt. Sonia brought a hand to her twitching, leaking folds, taking the runoff in her palm and bringing it to her lips for one final taste of his seed. She slurped it all up, before letting herself swish it around in her mouth, her lips parted so Red could see her playing with his cum and swallowing it.

She seriously needed a way to make sure that he could be near her at all times while he was in Galar. Considering that this was for the sake of academia, thanks to her grandmother’s wishes, and that she was the one who had to demonstrate, she felt it was appropriate to figure out if there was a way to house him. Certainly, he couldn’t have spent all of his time at Victory Road.

“Say, Red,” Sonia said, grinding her hips against his. She was almost grateful that he felt softer; there was no way that she could have taken him into her once more. Red responded only by looking at her, the intensity in his gaze but completely bereft of the lust. It was still enough for her cunt to throb, though.

“I was thinking, maybe you’d like a place to stay the night? I know of a small, secluded place where you can be, far away from all of the spectacle you’d get from existing in Galar. Doesn’t that sound grand?” She asked, a finger drawing circles against his abs.

Red nodded.

“Great. However, there’s only one drawback, and that’s you’re going to be seeing Nessa and myself a lot. It’s our little place, great for any rendezvous…”

Red responded to her not only with a nod, but with one of his hands taking purchase of one of her ass cheeks and giving it a rough squeeze. It was as if he was telling her what was on the menu if he were to go there. And it was exactly what Sonia wanted.

“I don’t think Nessa or I would mind at all, don’t worry. Once we clean ourselves up, I’ll show you where it is.” She descended down Red’s body as she spoke, taking note of the all of the fluids that drenched his crotch. She did the best she could to efficiently clean his crotch of her juices, but she couldn’t help but spit on him a bit, especially after a few bobs on his softened cock.

And, finally, Red let out a moan; Sonia hoped that she could find a towel soon, or there was no way that she’d be cleaned up. However, that wasn’t the concern she had; her concern was making sure that Red was cleaned up, and once he was, she stumbled up, surprised that her legs could handle her weight after what had happened.

All that was left was getting through a crowd, and then Red would be all hers. Well, all hers, and Nessa’s. She really didn’t mind, though: it would be good to learn from both of them.

It’d be a great learning opportunity.


End file.
